celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Royce
Royce Bracket is the final boss of the game Transistor by indie developer Supergiant Games. The player who plays Royce began playing him on April 7, 2015. Background Royce found the Transistor, a sword that had the ability to control the Process, an extra-dimensional race of robots that had the ability to completely reshape the world. He ran the city of Cloudbank with his comrades in a group called the Camerata. They soon became too eager to create the perfect utopia, and began making mistakes. Their gravest was attacking a singer named Red, sealing her voice, but losing the Transistor. The Process began to change the city into a blank slate, leaving Red and the Camerata to fight it. Red fought through before reaching Royce, who, believing he was the only one who could save the city, attacked. Red defeated Royce, leaving him to wander the Country, a land inside the Transistor. But soon Royce found his friends had created a new Transistor for him, which glitched the Country, ripping it asunder and throwing the Architect into the Multiverse. Involvement Upon entry, Royce was gravely injured, having fallen into the Sea of Moondust. He was quickly retrieved by chance and his life was saved by the Hospital of Light. He soon left to explore the new world he was in, hoping to find the Process and a suitable place to recreate Cloudbank. In his journeys, he met many strange people, but none were stranger than the pyrokinetic fashion designer he met in Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar and Grill. He soon learned from this interaction that there were many people in the Multiverse and that each had some special ability that defined them. Royce began to keep himself guarded afterwards. He decided to move offworld, the Shy Guys having given him an apartment in Liberty City on Gangster Earth. He was less than pleased with that decision, so he soon left, taking a random shuttle to a random world. This shuttle brought the man to Infected Earth, which caused him to soon find himself in Rapture. He began to explore the submerged city. An undetermined time afterwards, Royce had returned to his apartment in Liberty City. One fateful night, he began to have strange dreams of himself, but in a different setting. That morning, the object of his dreams broke the sky apart, the New Valorians declaring their presence in the Multiverse. The station they had arrived in looked exactly like a member of the Process from Cloudbank. Seeing that, Royce rushed to the station only to meet... Himself. The version of himself from the alternate Multiverse the New Valorians hailed from attempted to explain the mission of his faction, but soon turned on Royce and tried to kill him. In the skirmish, the two Transistors were fused. Royce luckily prevailed over his doppelganger, taking the fused Transistor with him and a cell that preferred to take the form of the Young Lady variant of Process. The two initiated the blank slate directive and destroyed the station, but his partners within the Transistor warned him of a god-like mental force within the doppelganger. In the aftermath of the New Valorian attack, Royce decided to get coffee and to relax. Little did he know, Red, the singer from Cloudbank, was there with a score to settle. The two ended up getting on civil terms and made an agreement to recreate Cloudbank, but to Red's specifications, so that Royce could redeem himself for what he had done to her in the past. Powers and Capabilities Royce has a great architectural mind, giving him superb engineering and mathematical skills. He also wields the Transistor, which gives him access to many energy based attacks. It also allows him to control the Process. Royce tries to control the battlefield to insure his victory, using the many capabilities of his sword to push the opponents around and deal damage. His mind also allows him to realize what the opportune attack would be at any given moment, giving him a slight edge. He tends to stay cool, calm, and collected. Followers At the moment, Royce has a cell that tends to follow him around. In times of need, it will evolve into a Young Lady, an overseer of the Process's legion. She tends to perform reconnaissance. Quotes *"Who will go first? I guess... it will be... me." Trivia *He usually is smoking in an attempt to stay calm and collected. See also *Marcus, another PC played by the same player. External links * Stats Category:Player Characters